


closing the space

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [24]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, I'm soft and so is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “One last thing,” Robin said, hesitating. “I need a favor.”





	closing the space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pools_of_venetianblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pools_of_venetianblue/gifts).

> Happy birthday, linds! I hope you enjoy this little drabble, using the prompt word you left me untold ages ago: tremor.
> 
> Love you, darling!

“One last thing,” Robin said, hesitating. “I need a favor.”

“Anything,” Cormoran replied.

“Anything?” Robin moved toward him, almost nervously.

“Within reason,” he amended.

“Is it reasonable,” Robin asked, coming closer, so close. “To ask you to kiss me?”

Cormoran’s voice froze in his throat; he could do nothing but nod, suddenly sure he was dreaming. Robin stepped up to him, tilting her face up. 

The heat of her breath ghosted over Cormoran’s mouth, and a tremor passed through him.

“Cormoran,” Robin murmured, and he leaned down, closing the space between them to press his lips to hers at last.

**Author's Note:**

> [This drabble is also available on tumblr.]()
> 
> PS: [Go wish Linds a happy birthday!](https://pools-of-venetianblue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
